User talk:Klutzy Click Click
__TOC__ Dps04 (talk) 18:06, September 13, 2013 (UTC) JWPengie is ready for the Party! ''' 10:58, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Raffle Thank you for entering StarryCats Raffle Here is your free template { {CPRaffle} } (remove spaces) The results will come soon Until then good luck God bless you -StarryCats Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, '''HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) -- Dps04talk 05:14, December 23, 2013 (UTC) RE:What? You can request a logo on my usertalk for right now. I'll be redoing the logos blog. [[User:Jnk9|'Jnk6']] [[User_blog:Jnk9/Free Custom Logos|'Free Logos here.']] ([[User:Jnk9|'talk']]) 01:04, December 28, 2013 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories Unofficial Club Penguin Wiki Member Badge A wild SHINY MAGIKARP appeared! 10:52, January 3, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories Happy Valentine's Day! Hi ! I hope you have a very happy Valentine's Day ;) 18:24, February 3, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories: Best Of Season 1 Voting Hello there, ! Please remember to vote on the Best Of Season 1 Voting Blog if you have not done so yet. It would really help the community! Voting will close on Sunday March 30 so make sure to vote by then! Sorry for bothering you, 20:38, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Red Link Srry, here's the correct link: User_blog:JWPengie/JWPengie's_Awesome_Stories:_Best_Of_Season_1_-_VOTES_NEEDED! 20:41, March 27, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories: World of Hats (Episode 10 Part 1) JWPengie's Awesome Stories: World of Hats (Episode 10 Part 2) JWPengie's Awesome Stories: The Way To The Future Part 1 JWPengie's Awesome Stories: The Way To The Future (Episode 11 Part 2) CPW User Games Template Hello Klutzy Click Click, i have made your template for the CPW User Games, the code for the template is below and you can add it to your userpage (Unknown's My Name Robbing's My Game 11:14, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Custom JWPengie; My Puffle ' ' I! :D 11:00, August 28, 2014 (UTC) WaffleOn Hey there , Because you were a subscriber to JWPengie's Awesome Stories, I am telling you about my new story series, WaffleOn. Click here to see Episode 1 Part 1! Also, this is the last JAS Subscriber message I am sending out, and if you would like to keep getting messages, you will need to subscribe to WaffleOn. You can do so by clicking here and following the simple directions. Thank you for subscribing to JAS and I hope you will subscirbe to WaffleOn! The last thing I want to mention is the JAS Club. There will be a WaffleOn Club, and I will have more information about that soon. Thank you for your time and have an awesome day! -'JWPengie' Happy Holidays! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! from Dps04 :) -- Dps04talk 14:49, December 19, 2014 (UTC) HAPPY NEW YEAR!! Happy New Year! Hope you enjoy the new year! Jess0426 (talk) 18:46, January 1, 2015 (UTC)